Mafuyu
by luckydog
Summary: Mafuyu died two years ago. Miku has been lured back to the himuro mansion by his ghost. What will Miku do? I GET IT! I WON'T DELETE IT NOW PLEASE STOP THREATENING ME! That's it. Finished. The whole kitten carbooddle. YAY!
1. Mafuyu

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Fatal frame or Project Zero, k?  
  
Luckydog: This is my first Fatal Frame story besides a failed attempt at a beyblade-fatal frame crossover. *Smacks forehead.* What was I on?!  
  
.....;;~^*^~;;.....  
  
.....;;~^Mafuyu^~;;.....  
  
~Miku POV~  
  
'It's was two years ago today, when it happened. Kirie had to complete the ritual stopping the calamity, once she was free of the Malice that had tainted her soul. It was I who did that. But my brother did something more. He stayed with Kirie, allowing her to have love and to complete her duty as a shine maiden. My brother sacrificed his life to free the Himuro mansion and Kirie of their curse. I lost all the family I had that day.  
  
Last year, I went back to the mansion to place a bouquet of cherry blossoms on the porch of the Himuro mansion. They were Mafuyu's favourite flower. This time the mansion seemed hollow, empty and daunting in a different sense. Last time I could tell that I had to go in. This time I didn't want to go any further then the porch. It was just.....vacant. I couldn't wait to leave. Today is the anniversary of that day. I plan to go to the Himuro mansion after my lessons finish.'  
  
~Tokyo University~  
  
'I enjoyed your article, Miku.' A male in his mid-thirties told Miku. He had thick brown hair and kind eyes.  
  
'Thank you, Mr. Li.' A girl with chestnut hair, wearing her usual school shirt over a round neck shirt, black skirt and black boots, replied quietly keeping her brown eyes upon the floor.  
  
'Why exactly did you change into this class, Miku?' Mr. Li asked.  
  
'I decided to do journalism sir.' Miku replied shyly, hugging her books protectively.  
  
'Why, though?' Mr. Li prodded. 'I'm sorry if it upsets you but you shouldn't keep it inside. I'm your friend as well as you lecturer.'  
  
'I.......uh.....I changed into this class, because my brother Mafuyu took this course. He died two years ago.' Miku's voice shook slightly as she spoke.  
  
'I thought so.' Mr. Li said. 'You write like Mafuyu and then I saw you had the same last name as him. Mr. Takamine taught him as well too. Did you hear about that? Mr. Takamine died in the Himuro mansion?'  
  
'He didn't die.' Miku mumbled.  
  
'What?' Mr. Li asked.  
  
'It's nothing.' Miku said. 'The question and the answer will be in my article.'  
  
With that Miku walked out the lecture hall door.  
  
~Miku's POV~  
  
'I enrolled into two new courses this year. Paranormal studies and Journalism. I was also thinking about doing Shinto history studies.'  
  
Miku sighed. She was still an outcast to the people of this school. They found it weird that her brother had disappeared. Only Junsei Takamine, Koji Ogata and Tomoe Hirasaka's bodies were found. Miku sometimes wished that she still had her brother with her, it was very lonely without him by her side, without him to confide in.  
  
'Why did you have to leave?' Miku asked quietly. Everyone else had left campus, their lectures finished. Miku was alone in the corridor. A strange echoing sound that sounded abnormally familiar came from the corridor on Miku's right. She turned her head toward the sound automatically.  
  
'What—What is that?'  
  
Miku's question was soon answered.  
  
'Ma...Mafuyu?' Miku took a step towards the ghost of her brother. 'Am I seeing things?'  
  
'Miku...' The former shadow of her brother said also taking a step towards her. 'Today, don't...go...'  
  
'But....'  
  
'Miku.' Mafuyu said, his milky white form wavered between the mortal and otherworld planes. 'You're in danger of...'  
  
Mafuyu, as suddenly as he had appeared, disappeared.  
  
Miku pulled back the hand she had unknowingly reached out for Mafuyu with.  
  
'How am I in danger?' Miku asked herself. She left the building with very confused thoughts.  
  
~Outside Tokyo U~  
  
Miku put her books in her backpack and made her way to the florist. As she was walking down the pavement a blue sports car pulled up beside her. Miku stopped walking, and turned to face the person in the car. A guy of twenty- three with a mop of untidy brown hair that fell all over his handsome face, wearing a black t-shirt was in the car. Miku knew him from her paranormal class.  
  
'Hey where are you going, Miku?' Ray called from the car. 'Can I give you lift?'  
  
'Um.' Miku looked around, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. 'I was going to the florist.' Miku said slowly.  
  
'Whose the flowers for?' Ray asked.  
  
'Mafuyu.' Miku whispered.  
  
'Sorry?' Ray smile grew wider.  
  
Miku gathered her courage, to overcome her shyness. 'I'm going to the Himuro mansion.' Miku sounded breathless with fear.  
  
'The place where the novelist and his party were killed?' Ray looked stunned. 'Why would you go there?'  
  
'My brother......was a friend of Takamine's.' Miku continued. It felt good to tell someone. 'He went to the mansion as well. I'm taking flowers to the Himuro mansion.........Because I saw my brother die there and the flowers are in honour of his death.'  
  
'I'll take you.' Ray said. He leant over and opened the door for her and let Miku in.  
  
~Outskirts of Tokyo~  
  
Trees flashed past the blue sports car as it sped down a dirt driveway. An opening rapidly approached them. Ray stopped the car at a small circle of dirt. The dirt was lifted and raised from the spinning tyres. Miku got and turned to thank Ray but she saw he had gotten out of the car.  
  
'What are you doing?' Miku cocked her head as she asked him innocently.  
  
'I'll walk with you.' Ray said. 'Someone killed those people, and it could still be here.'  
  
'No.' Miku whispered as she looked once again up at the derelict Mansion that had claimed her brother. It was still daunting in her eyes and it still made her shiver with fear. 'She's gone.'  
  
After taking the bunch of cherry blossoms from the car, Miku then stood at the edge of the bridge, staring up at the mansion before turning to see where Ray had gone.  
  
He was back at the car, pulling out a backpack from the car. He then locked it.  
  
'Come on then.' Ray said as he walked up to Miku on the bridge. They two crossed the moss-ridden bridge. Miku kept quiet while Ray seemed amazed at the vast size of the mansion. Upon passing through the Shinto gates Ray stopped and looked around a bit while Miku keep walking to the next lot of stairs. The old steps up to the porch creaked as she climbed them. Ray turned upon hearing the noise. Miku was in front of the door, laying the Cherry blossoms on the decaying wood. Miku's hands were still on the flowers when she heard something. She lifted her head, staring straight at the door, as the noise grew louder. Miku jumped slightly as something white blurred past her. The white thing wafted softly in front of her, before landing gently on the wood.  
  
It was a white piece of paper, cut out into the shape of an angel.  
  
What is this? Miku thought staring at the paper on the floor. Miku then sensed something and turned to look back out at the forest. Ray was looking at her, adorably, with a puzzled expression on his face at the edge of the bridge. But Miku's attention was caught by something at the middle of the bridge. A blurry, misty figure in white, Miku couldn't see much to detail.  
  
'Kirie?' Miku questioned with her brow creased.  
  
The figure disappeared, leaving a piece of paper to fall slowly to the ground.  
  
Ray, staring at Miku, wondered what she was looking at. He saw a piece of paper on the ground in the middle of the bridge. Ray crossed the rotting wood bridge only half way; he bent down and picked up the piece of paper. It was cut out in the shape of an angel. Ray turned and held it up for Miku to see.  
  
Miku saw the shape and looked behind her to see if her one was still there. The angel was gone but Miku noticed as well that the decomposing wooden door was slightly open.  
  
'What?' Miku whispered.  
  
She faced Ray again. He was already walking across the bridge to meet her. He thought that she was leaving, but quite the opposite. Miku had learnt that in the Himuro Mansion things didn't happen for no reason at all. She turned back to the door.  
  
'I sure that door was closed when I last looked.' She said softly. She placed a hand on the door and pushed it gently. The door offered her resistance so she added more weight. With a squeal then a groan the door gave way to Miku's weight.  
  
Ray hurried up the stairs and prayed to god that the force and weight of his footsteps didn't make the wood give way.  
  
Miku entered through the door, into the dusty partially destroyed front entrance. Pale shafts of sunlight fell through the open doorway behind her. They didn't get far before they faded.  
  
Ray walked through the front door after Miku. Miku was a foot in front of him, staring at the huge hole that had been created through a beam having fallen through the roof.  
  
'Miku.' Ray asked taking a step closer. 'Why did you come in here?'  
  
'Why?' Miku asked. She seemed to be off in her own little world. Ray left her and looked around at his surroundings. The door slammed behind him. Ray jumped and spun on the spot looking to see why the door did that.  
  
'Ahh, Miku?' Ray said nervously. 'Um, the door just slammed.'  
  
Miku seemed to wake up. She faced Ray.  
  
'We can't get out now.' Miku said mournfully. 'The doors slam by themselves, so don't worry about that.'  
  
Ray tried the door anyway. It wouldn't budge.  
  
'So now what do we do?' Ray asked squinting into the darkness, through the mist like dust that had risen when the door slammed.  
  
'We have to get to the back yard.' Miku started planing. 'Maybe then we could walk through the forest to the car.'  
  
'Have you been here before?' Ray asked concerned.  
  
'Yes.' Miku answered. 'I came after my brother.'  
  
'How did you get out.' Ray asked.  
  
"if we get out of here, maybe I'll tell you.' Miku looked around. It was hard to see with the dust and darkness.  
  
'Over coffee?' Ray asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Miku smiled. 'But we have to get out of here first.'  
  
'Here.' Ray had been rummaging through his bag and found a torch.  
  
Miku gratefully excepted it and turned it on. The light reflected off of something in the bag.  
  
'What's that?' Miku asked curiously.  
  
'This?' Ray asked pulling out an old fashioned camera complete with accordion design. 'I made it. I don't know if it will work. I used a piece of mirror that I found on the streets.'  
  
'Okay.' Miku said quietly still looking at the camera. She then scanned the room slowly with the torch, passing the other fallen beams Miku's torch illuminated a milky Mafuyu.  
  
'Miku....'  
  
Mafuyu's ghostly arms reached out for Miku....  
  
.....;;~^To be continued^~;;.....  
  
.....;;~^*^~;;.....  
  
Luckydog: Well that was the first chapter. I'm sorry if it was boring. I'll try and make the next chapter exciting. 


	2. The Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal frame or it's characters, no not even Kirie.  
  
Luckydog: Yay, I finally beat stupid novelist and blinded then I got two reviews! Yay! Also Jenna, if Ray had of found the mirror in the forest like I originally planned, it would have been obvious that it had come from the mansion. But with the holy mirror put together again it's not possible.  
  
.....:::~^*^~:::.....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.....:::~^Mansion^~:::.....  
  
Miku took a step away from Mafuyu's outstretched pearly hands. A small, barely audible gasp of fear and surprise issued from Miku's lips. A bright flash lit up the room from behind Miku. She could clearly see the terrace, broken floor, canvas and any other object in the room. Mafuyu flew backwards, roaring in pain. He shook his pale, ghostly head and undeterred and advanced upon Miku, calling her name the whole time.  
  
Ray stood there dumbfound. He had no idea how he managed to use the camera. He was also shocked that it worked. But, now Miku, something was going to happen to her, and he didn't know what. Ray looked hard at the ghost. It might be some elaborate hoax, pulled together as a defense system by the landowner.  
  
But no one lives or owns the Himuro mansion. His brain answered him.  
  
'Miku.' Ray said. 'The camera.'  
  
Miku's eyes tore away from the former soul of her brother and locked on the camera replica in Ray's hands. Miku reached out and grabbed it. Maneuvering her way around the broken beam still looking at the transparent Mafuyu and going backwards, her shoulders touched the lattice behind her. Cornered, she lifted the camera. The camera glowed inside the lens.  
  
'This is just like the one mom had.' Miku said softly watching Mafuyu advance towards her, looking like he was in pain, trying to claw at the air around him. The glowing blue lens charged up with mystical energies, slowly becoming brighter. A hiragana character appeared in the middle of the camera. Miku couldn't read it as with it glowing, it became blurry. Miku set the camera up and the click of the shutter closing echoed throughout the room, sounding a hundred times louder then it should be, drowning out Mafuyu's screams at her. Mafuyu stopped as his pale white ghostly complexion turned blue and glowed. He broke into an amount of small orbs that were pulled into the camera.  
  
'Miku!' Mafuyu's voice echoed around her. 'Why didn't you heed my warning?'  
  
Miku looked at the ground, feeling as though she had let her brother down.  
  
'I didn't know the camera could do that.' Ray said. 'I wanted to take a photo of the ghost, proof that they do exist. Did you know that person Miku?'  
  
'He was my brother.' She said softly. 'Come, we must try and get out of here, as soon as possible.' She slowly climbed the partially destroyed stairs to the main part of the entrance hall.  
  
'I don't doubt that.' Ray threw a quick glance at the sealed off doors behind him before hurrying after Miku.  
  
~The rope hallway~  
  
The wooden sliding door that connected the rope hallway to the entrance hall way jerked halfway open, before being pushed fully open. Miku stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. The shaded window at the end of the hallway was the only source of light besides Ray's torch.  
  
Ray followed Miku through into the rope hallway. He looked down the dimly lit hallway, in this light everything is draped in gray, part of the hallway had broken and wood now littered the floor. The old torn ropes swayed slightly in the non-existent breeze in the small hallway. It would only fit two people walking side by side. It gave off many feelings. Daunting feelings, trepidation feelings and feelings of Claustrophobia. Ray shivered, he stood frozen and continually looked over his shoulder. A white thing fell from the ceiling and fluttered downwards and disappeared through the floor. Miku looked up. The white pieces of paper seemed to be coming out of nowhere and disappearing back into nowhere. Ray still seemed frozen through shock.  
  
'Come.' Miku took his hand. She pulled him through the ropes and falling paper angels, down the hallway. Ray seemed to be in a dreamlike state. He didn't seem to know what was going on or where he was. They came to the T- junction of the rope hallway. Then as abruptly as they'd started, they stooped. Miku looked past Ray to see which way would be quicker. The door to the entrance hall was boarded up. They had to go through the fireplace. Miku turned to Ray when she saw what looked like Kirie in the reflection of the mirror.  
  
'Hello Miku.' Kirie's voice sounded placid and calm.  
  
'Kirie!' Miku turned. Kirie felt like an old friend to Miku, she didn't know why but it felt as though she and Kirie had been friends a long time ago.  
  
Mafuyu must have felt the same why as I do, only a lot stronger Miku realized. Ray also turned, wondering whom Miku was talking to.  
  
'Why aren't you guarding the hell gate?' Miku asked.  
  
'I don't know, the ropes faded and I fell from my post so my time must have been up. The Hell Gate stayed closed though; I think they're waiting for the next shrine maiden. There'res still some members of the Himuro family out there.' Kirie smiled.  
  
'Why are you here then?' Miku inquired. 'Why haven't you moved on?'  
  
'I don't know. I think there's another ritual tied to this one that prevented the others not working, thus I'm trapped in Limbo.' Kirie explained.  
  
'Kirie! My brother attacked me before.' Miku rushed. 'Why would he do that?'  
  
'I believe it has something to do with this failed ritual.' Kirie replied.  
  
'The blinding?' Miku asked.  
  
'No, one before my time, one many years in advance to the strangling ritual.' Kirie explained. 'I have heard of it but that's all I know. Miku, be careful. You have already done so much for me, and I have taken so much from you. I am very sorry. But if anyone can fix this problem with the ritual and save Mafuyu, it's you.' Kirie gave Miku a quick hug before passing through, both her and Ray and melting into the mirror.  
  
'Where's mine?' Ray whined quietly. 'She's hot.' He then quipped once Kirie had disappeared.  
  
'She out of you league.' Miku replied playfully.  
  
'Out of my league?' Ray asked pretending to be insulted. 'How?'  
  
'She's with my brother.' Miku cocked her head.  
  
'He's here.' Ray pointed at the camera.  
  
'She's dead too.' Miku raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Darn.' Ray playfully punched his fist. 'Um, sorry about bringing up your brother.'  
  
'Don't worry, he'll get out.' Miku said. 'They always get out after a while. This way.' She gently pushed open the door on her right.  
  
They entered the fireplace. Dust still covered the floor, mingled with the ash of the collapsed fireplace.  
  
'Could you tell me the history of this place?' Ray said. 'Who is Kirie, and what's this ritual she's talking about?'  
  
'One of the ritual's I don't know about.' Miku said. 'But I can tell you the rest.' Miku walked over to the alcove where many books were held and tried to find one of interest while explaining to Ray about Kirie's curse, ritual and Mafuyu.  
  
Out of all the faded, worn books, Miku felt compelled to pick up a gray, book in the middle of the shelf, right in front of her. Ray decided to look in the drawers near the samurai suit and the lion mask. Miku looked back at Ray before sitting on the bottom of the stairs. She opened the book slowly as it seemed very old. The book made a slight ripping noise as though it hadn't been opened for a long time. Dust in a fine powder, floating placidly in the air as Miku carefully turned the pages. It seemed to be a dairy of some sort. They were writings of each blinding ritual and strangling ritual. Miku found the pages separated further at a certain point in the book. She opened it at that point. A ripped page with only half the heading left caught Miku's attention. The words on the title of that chapter read "THE WHITE ANG—' Miku couldn't read anymore so she turned to the next page. On the next page was another blinding ritual. Miku turned back to the ripped page. She pulled the book closer, her eyes scrutinizing the binding. It looked like the whole chapter had been torn out with all the entries about that ritual. Miku knew that she had come so close to the answer but didn't have a grasp of it yet, so she hurriedly flipped through the book. She came to another missing page; this one had been completely torn out. In its place was a piece of paper with some hurriedly scrawled handwriting.  
  
'The ritual has failed.' Miku read softly. 'I hope the shrine maiden's and the ritual is safe. What does that mean?'  
  
'Miku!' Ray's quick, loud voice seemed to be swallowed by the atmosphere, like a thousand ears had taken the words for their own greedy purposes. But these wall's probably do have ears Miku shivered. Taking the piece of paper with the warning, she walked over to Ray, who was looking at another piece of paper.  
  
'What is it?' She asked him. He stood near the lion mask.  
  
'Here.' He handed her a piece of paper with a paragraph written in charcoal. Miku immersed herself in it, as Ray began to look at other things.  
  
'The white Angel ritual,  
  
The Himuro family men were Samurai's before they were chosen to stop the hell's gate from opening. Because of this history, they must keep their rituals and family life a secret so their enemy's and foes won't sabotage them. Every 225 years on the 3rd of March the angel will fly for seven days, so the souls will be purified and as white as the angel.'  
  
Miku looked up, she'd finished reading. She watched Ray. Before in the rope hallway he'd been scared until he met Kirie. Now he was basically inquisitive. He shut a drawer after retrieving something and sensing Miku's eyes watching him, looked up, brushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. His light brown eyes were lit up with excitement and he gave Miku a goofy grin. Ray sure did have a lot of girls crushing after him, even though he was a little different to the jocks at school. Now Miku could see why.  
  
'Look what I found.' He said as he walked over to her. 'Medicine.' He held up for her to see.  
  
'I thought I had picked it all up.' Miku said.  
  
'Ghosts must have refills.' Ray shrugged. 'Maybe they live in a ghost convenience store?'  
  
'Can I put these in your bag?' Miku asked holding up the papers.  
  
'Why ask?' Ray said. They rummaged through Ray's bag and found a folder to put them in.  
  
'We should get going.' Ray said, standing up and looking a lot serious. 'By what you and Kirie have told me, we've been thrown headfirst into this mess and I'm sure that woman on the bridge doesn't appreciate us being here.'  
  
'You, you could her as well?' Miku asked.  
  
'Not clearly.' Ray frowned looking down slightly at Miku. 'She was blurred, likea really badly tuned TV.'  
  
'How—?' Miku asked. 'How—?'  
  
'Long?' Ray interrupted. 'Ages. I predicted my grandfather's death and I wasn't looked at the same way again. So I kept quiet. I knew you would understand.'  
  
'Yes.' Miku said quietly. They walked over to the stairs and were about to climb them when Miku stopped Ray. He nearly pulled her over being a bit taller then her, around the same height as her brother.  
  
'I left a book here.' Miku scanned the bottom step. It wasn't there. 'Did you put it back?' She looked up at Ray.  
  
'No.' He looked worryingly back down at her as he put his hand in his bag.  
  
A shriek sounded from behind them. Miku stood up and Ray turned as the shriek increased in volume.  
  
.....:::~^To be continued^~:::......  
  
.....:::~^'*'^~:::.....  
  
Luckydog: Oooooohhhh! It's behiiiiiiiind you!!!!!!!!! What exactly "it" is. Is not certain yet. Guess you have to wait for the next chappie!!! (Reviews will make it faster.) Oh BTW thanks to those who did review! 


	3. Family fueds

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame or it's characters, but I do OWN Ray! I own something Yay!  
  
Luckydog: Thank you for all your reviews. I am grateful. But plz don't kill me. You know who you are. *Quickly glances around*  
  
Angel_sweet: Hi! *Popped out of the ground. Luckydog falls backwards in shock*  
  
Luckydog: HOW MANY TIMES! DON"T DO THAT OR I'LL SEND KIRIE AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Angel_sweet runs of squealing till she disappears*  
  
| . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~: Unspoken History :~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . |  
  
Miku and Ray stared up the stairs; the source of the sound couldn't be seen. Ray nervously lifted the camera's cold lens to his eye; to find a girl staring back at him, the only problem was her head was upside down. Ray instantly recoiled, taking a photo at the same time. Ray could see her properly now. She was wearing a white Kimono, the same as Kirie's. Her head hung grotesquely between her shoulder blades. An odd cracking noise ricocheted around the room, whenever this girl's ghost moved. Spreading her arms she flew at Ray, he once again took a photo, mainly on instinct.  
  
Miku opened the eyes that she didn't even know she'd closed. A single ghostly gray hand clawed at the air past the lens. Miku realized that the shrine maiden who had a broken didn't have ropes on her wrists.  
  
'That's strange.' Miku commented as the hand was pulled through the glass slowly, the whole time the hand tried to get out.  
  
'I don't want to be sacrificed to the malice.' The voice sounded like that of broken neck, as Miku had called her. It seemed some of the spirits' after they had been relieved from the malice stayed behind, still not able to pass on to the next world.  
  
'Urgh!' Ray shivered. 'Let's move on before something else attacks us.'  
  
The two climbed the creaky stairs, to the upper part of the fireplace. The faded screens were the only colorful thing that shone through they gray dust that covered the room. Miku came to the door and turned the handle. The door swung open with a slight whining noise. The torch barely cut through the darkness until they stepped over the threshold.  
  
'Check the study over there for anything to do with rituals, failed rituals or mysterious deaths.' Miku said. Ray wandered over to the alcove. Miku heard the books being moved and sifted through. Miku checked under the desk in the Tatami room, finding nothing, she moved onto the braiser. There she found some diary scraps. She would read them afterwards. She walked over to Ray. He too had found something. Miku yawned. She walked over to the observatory door. When she opened it, she was bathed in moonlight from the moon high in the sky.  
  
'It's late.' Miku said. She turned to find Ray had opened a door to another door on the left. Miku had seen Kirie crying in there, saying that she couldn't die, the way she felt. Miku followed Ray, after closing the rough, observatory doors.  
  
The faded Kimono's still hung here. Miku looked at the dolls. They scared her but yet, intrigued her just the same. She lifted one, to find a written scrap underneath. She picked it up just as Ray walked over.  
  
'Look at what I found.' Ray pointed to the wall opposite them. 'A place to hole up.'  
  
Miku turned, the wall had turned out to be a door. They walked through it to find, two beds on a straw matted floor with covered windows that allowed the light to get through without being able to see outside. Miku and Ray both settled down on a bed and read the notes they had picked up.  
  
Miku and Ray quietly discussed what they found; together they found that a girl called Ayame had been chosen to become a shrine maiden. That year the white Angel ritual had failed. They feared that this would cause the ritual to go wrong. Her father was distraught that she was chosen, because she was his favorite daughter but he couldn't go against the monks. Anyway the day had dawned closer; the blinding ritual had been done seven years before with Ayame's sister, Tomoyo being sacrificed as the blind demon in the Demon Tag ritual. Ayame had seen the ritual from the mask room and seeing the pain her sister had been in, vowed that she wasn't going to die that way in so much pain. The day drew evermore closer and unable to take anymore she was allowed in the Tatami room. She made a break for it and ran onto the observatory. She then recklessly jumped and fell breaking her neck when she landed. Her father was even more distraught. Ayame's twin sister Ayane had to do the ritual instead. Her father once his son had taken over the Himuro name disappeared. He corpse was later found in the cherry atrium. His arms had been stretched beyond natural length and his hands gripped the edge of the observatory. Claw marks made by his nails had formed in the wood. Tight ropes and bandages held his hands there even if he hadn't been holding on. His body lay on the ground directly below the observatory. His body was buried next to the first Shinto gate on the right. His daughter was buried on the left.  
  
'They can't find one another.' Ray said. 'They're spirits wont rest until they meet.'  
  
'But we can't dig them up.' Miku replied.  
  
'Well, we have Ayame in the camera, maybe if we catch Long arms as well they might be put to rest?' Ray suggested. As if on cue, a loud moaning erupted from the doorway. Ray and Miku stood up and light treading over the soft floor and matting they gathered at the corner. Ray raised the camera. Long arms, arms floated eerily just off the floor. Ray waited for the camera to charge up just as Long arms turned to Miku and extended his arms, unfortunately as Miku stared in horror only emitting a whimper she felt three things touch her.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Long arms, back when he was alive walked outside onto the observatory.  
  
'I'm so sorry.' He cried to the cherry atrium. He long hair covered his face as he held it in the hands to stop the wracking sobs that were wrenching his body. He lifted his head upon hearing a scream from behind him. He turned to see his beloved Daughter Ayame.  
  
'Ayame?!' He cried. "How?!' Still emitting her shrill scream her weight threw him over the edge of the observatory. All flailing limbs he just missed the railing. Ayame grabbed his hands but his body kept falling. She tied his hands to the railing. Miku could still see Long arms falling but towards her, but Miku was actually on the observatory cause at that moment Ayame turned to Miku and said:  
  
'Your next!'  
  
Miku backed into the railing. Uttering a scared noise she looked down at the ground below her. There was Ray he didn't even give the nearly dead body a glance.  
  
'Snap out of it Miku!' Ray Yelled up at her. 'Or we're both goners.'  
  
Miku looked once more at broken neck but in her place was a Howling Long arms. The surrounding melted, reshaping to the bedroom that they were in.  
  
Ray withdrew his arm from Miku's shoulder. The camera powered up and then long arm's was dragged into the camera by his arms. His echoing voice cried one last time.  
  
'I just want to tell you I'm sorry Ayame.'  
  
Miku and Ray both sighed with relief. They made their way back to the beds.  
  
'Why were you in my vision?' Miku asked Ray with curious innocence.  
  
'I touched you.' Ray said. 'I heard you cry out and I brought down the camera and touched your shoulder for comfort.'  
  
'You have visions too, don't you?' Miku queried.  
  
'I had the same vision but from Long arms point of view when he was just at death.'  
  
'I saw his fear and Ayame's anger.' Miku said.  
  
'We should get some sleep, I feel really drained.' Ray said. 'I have some food in my bag so we'll eat in the morning.'  
  
'Good night.' Miku said, settling down on the bed.  
  
'Night Miku.' Ray responded.  
  
Soon they were both sleeping soundly.  
  
. ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ : To bo continued : ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ .  
  
Luckydog: Once more I thank you for reviews. I appreciate them. Oh and I hope you enjoy this chappie! 


	4. Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal frame, but I own Ray. Yes he's my own creation! As well as this story line.  
  
lawyers rush in.  
  
Luckydog does not own this storyline or the chacter Ray.  
  
Luckydog: YES I DO!!! Now get out of here before I set Kirie on you.   
  
lawyers quickly leave.  
  
Luckydog: Now they're gone let's get on with the story ..  
  
. Chosen .   
  
Miku woke up as the first few rays of sunshine hit her face. Miku rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She smiled to herself. Even though she was in the Himuro mansion and had been attacked by her ghost of a brother she felt happy. Ray was her friend now; at least they considered each other as friends.   
  
Breakfast?' Ray asked handing her a plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
You really pack don't you?' Miku said.  
  
I had just been to the supermarket.' Ray laughed.  
  
So how did you cook these?' Miku poked the eggs with her fork to check they were cooked.  
  
I was going to go camping.' Ray replied, sitting down and getting stuck into his own. So I was already packed.'  
  
Oh!' Miku cried. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your trip.'  
  
You didn't ruin it.' Ray replied. I've made a friend and this is way more interesting then some stupid camp trip.'  
  
Miku smiled gratefully, happy that she was alone this time. She started eating. Ray was a good cook luckily and it wasn't long before they'd finished.  
  
I need to find out more about that ritual.' Miku said sitting on her bed and turning to Ray. I think it's the only way we'd be able to escape if we fix the ruined ritual.'  
  
I agree.' Ray said. All we know is the name of the ritual and the year it failed.'   
  
Ayame's was the last one before Kirie's.' Miku said. The strangling I mean. But if the Angel ritual was the first to fail I might have been the cause of the others to also fail?'  
  
Maybe.' Ray said packing stuff into his bag.  
  
Miku rose from the low-lying bed and made her way over to the door. Wrenching it open she tried to decide where she was going to go first. Ray stepped lightly on the Tatami floor beside her. In his hand he had a piece of paper.  
  
Well, it looks like there's a library downstairs.' Ray commented.  
  
Miku stared at him, a bewildered look frozen on her face. He lowered the yellowing sheet of paper and gave Miku a cheesy grin.  
  
I found a map in that room in the morning when I lost a knife and had to look for it.' Ray nervously laughed.  
  
Miku shook her head in disbelief at Ray.   
  
So the library it is.' Miku said.  
  
Ray closed the door behind him as Miku tread lightly into the Tatami room. Ray ran to catch up with Miku.  
  
Hey don't leave me behind okay?' He asked.   
  
You scared?' Miku said coolly.  
  
No.' Ray said sincerity and sadness filled his eyes. I don't want to lose you.'  
  
Miku was scared. Ray seemed genuinely concerned about her but she didn't want to get any closer. She couldn't afford to get any closer. She'd lost too many people close to her.  
  
Let's go.' Miku said quietly, her eyes falling to the floor. She walked quickly, her hurried footsteps made no noise as she soon faced the wooden door opposite the closed off study. She had begun to open the door when Ray ran up and placed his hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
Hey I'm sorry to upset you-' Miku turned to Ray, on her face shock and fright as her sight blacked out when a vision took over.  
  
Flashback  
  
A lady with chestnut brown hair that fell to her waist was cowering in the corner of a room. She tightly clutched her heart through her loose top and stared up at someone, with horror and fear on her face.  
  
A shadow loomed over her, her chocolate brown eyes filling with tears through the curtain of hair that was her fringe. A frightened whimper escaped the lady before she hid her face against the wall. It was horrible for someone with such a pretty face to be exposed to such horrible emotions.  
  
Her face emerged to utter a panicked chain of words.  
  
Please..please spare me...I'll do anything... No!' She hid her face as the shadow came closer, forming a personality. An angry man was created from the daunting shadow. He seemed to be about mid thirties, muddy brown hair, cold narrow gray eyes and a sneer covered his face. He raised his hand to strike. Miku could hear it rush through the air. Something streaked in front of the desperate, terrified woman. The blow came down.  
  
Ray staggered under the blow. Upon hearing Ray moan in pain, she looked up.  
  
"Ray!' She cried. No!'  
  
I won't let him hurt you mother!' Ray yelled as his drunken father stuck him with another blow. Ray was thrown off his feet. Run, mom! Get out of here. I'll distract him.'  
  
Ray's father growled, bringing the blow down on Ray's stomach.  
  
Argh!' Ray cried out in pain.  
  
Sissy!' Ray's father yelled. Ray's mother was frozen to the spot, watching her only son being beaten up by her husband. I didn't teach you to be a sissy.'  
  
No Ray.' Miku cried, taking a step forward, no thought of her own safety or feelings.  
  
Ray's mother looked up. She clambered to her feet and tried to run over to Miku, stumbling every second step with her fear paralyzing her.  
  
You must leave.' Ray's mother said. Ray's father already knew Miku was there and by the time Miku had wrenched her eyes from Ray's horrified mother who was staring at her husband, Miku looked away to find he was standing right in front of her.   
  
Who are you?!' Slurred Ray's drunken father. Whatta doin' in my house?!'  
  
Miku!' Ray yelled struggling to get up and failing.   
  
No, Yamazaki!' Ray's mother screamed.  
  
Miku looked round in bewilderment. So many voices were coming from many different directions. It scared her and reality became a bit distorted when she had a flashback. She eyes settled on who was closest to her.  
  
Yamazaki. His sneered. Miku raised her head to try and intimidate him but she looked down and she saw he was aiming a punch at her stomach. Miku moved backwards in fright and her back came in contact with the cold wall behind her. A quick glance at the wall before greeting the fist that flew at her. Miku felt a hand touch her arm just as the blow connected. Miku looked down at Ray's mother, a look of sorrow and helplessness pleading up at her. Once again Miku's vision blacked out.  
  
End flashback  
  
Oh!' Miku took in a big intake of air. A pain began spreading from her midriff to her lungs and stomach. Ah!'  
  
Miku fell to her knees, the pain burning her insides. She clutched her stomach, desperately hoping the pain would leave. Miku began breathing heavily, each breath bringing along with it more pain.  
  
Miku, are you okay.' Ray kneeled down next to her and peered into her face.  
  
Miku felt sweat slowly run down her face, making the skin itch. She didn't remove her hands from the injured area. Then as suddenly as it had come it passed. Breathing returning to normal Miku seemed out of it again, only staring blankly at the slowly crumbling wooden wall in front of her.  
  
Are...are you okay?' Ray asked tentatively.  
  
I'm fine.' Miku wiped the sweat from her forehead. What happened to your mother?'  
  
Ray sighed, avoiding Miku's gaze before looking sheepishly at her. She died a few weeks later. My father then realizing what he'd done because of alcohol, decided to stop drinking. The guilt ate away at his soul and he ended up committing suicide.'  
  
I'm so sorry.' Miku said, opening the door a little. She'd forgotten she was still holding it.  
  
'Don't worry.' Ray said. 'It hurt to lose my mother but not my father. I lost him a long time ago. I was eight when he started drinking. I only lost one family member not three.'  
  
'I didn't really know my father.' Miku replied as she finally walked through the door, holding it open for Ray. 'So that didn't matter either.'  
  
Ray nodded and walked through the door, and scanned his suroundings.  
  
'This is the....' Ray looked at the map. 'It doesn't say.'  
  
'It's the upper part of the walkway.' Miku said, slowly walking along. Her boots hit the wood hard creating an echo of footsteps. Ray's runners created a muflfled shuffling meaning the two sounds intertwined but remained background noise. It was a bitlouder then usual as Miku and Ray were listening carefully, waiting for the tell-tale cry of a ghost attacking. Miku looked down the passage to the koto room as she passed, just to make sure that the blinded or broken neck wasn't there. Behind her she heard Ray stiffle a gasp.  
  
'What?!' SHe asked him as she turned, her heart beating a lot faster then it would normally.  
  
'The mirror scared me.' Ray said.  
  
Miku stared at Ray in disbelief.  
  
'What?' He asked. 'I was checking out my surroundings and I caught sight of something. I didn't know what it was but as we came closer I saw it was a mirror and that i had seen your reflection.'  
  
Miku still stared at Ray.  
  
'What?' Ray's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in confusion. Then Ray realised. Miku wasn't looking at him. Miku was looking behind him. She was looking at the mirror. Ray slowly rotated. Slowly coming to face the reflective surface behind him. Without realising he blinked. His eyes opening to find the mirror in front of him and he reflection replaced with a hand reaching for his face.  
  
Kirie stepped out of the mirror. Ray grabbed his heart and slumped to the floor.   
  
'Are you trying to kill me Miku?' He look indignatly up at her.  
  
Kirie reached for the camera.  
  
'I sense something from this camera.' She said, slipping the camera from Miku's grasp. 'It reminds me of the Holy mirror.'  
  
'The holy mirror?' Miku asked.  
  
'I'm beginning to hate mirrors.' Ray replied.  
  
'Did you find anything Miku?' Kirie asked cradling the camera gently in her pale smokey hands.  
  
'The White Angel ritual failed and in turn the strangling Ritual before yours had a hiccup. That's all we know. We're trying to find out more.'  
  
'I can't find Mafuyu.' Kirie said. 'I know every ghost in this mansion but I cannot find his. Be careful, I don't want you to end up like you're brother.' Kirie handed the Camera back before melting into the smooth glossy surface of the mirror once again.  
  
'If Kirie's worried we should hurry.' Miku said to Ray, trying to hide the sadness that had seeped in when Kirie talk of Mafuyu being lost. Miku offered Ray her hand. He took it but brought her into a hug once he was standing.  
  
'Don't hold your tears in.' He said, his sincerity giving vibs to his wise words. 'Let it out otherwise that sadness will build up and turn to hate and anger. You don't want that.'  
  
'I know he's gone, he's not coming back but the thought of him being lost in limbo is horrible.' Miku wiped the lone tear that had formed.  
  
'Feel better then let's continue.' Ray pulled Miku down the stairs. Lost in her feelings Miku allowed herself to be dragged along, but Ray did not know his way and he couldn't read the map he found properly. Soon they were lost. Miku was drawn out of her stupor when Ray stopped. She looked up, the flashlight following her head and the most gruesome sight met her eyes. Miku gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth to stop her being sick. Ray turned back to Miku and followed her eyes. He too had the same sort of reaction.   
  
Long bloody scratch marks covered the walls all along the walkway. Bloody handprints acompined these marks. Miku didn't know why she hadn't seen them before. It was only on this wall as far as she knew but it was horrendous enough to scare her.  
  
'Let's leave.' Ray said. He looked around to find a doorway at the very end of the corridor. 'C'mon Miku.' Ray slowly stalked to the end of the corridor, trying to make as little noise as he could. Miku followed tentitavly, pausing for one more look at the blood on the wall.   
  
Ray opened the door and found himself facing a wooden screen. He peered around as Miku came to his side. She walked straight to a small red cabinet. Ray followed intrigued.   
  
'Do you have a lighter?' Miku asked him turning sharply at his approach.   
  
'I don't smoke.' Ray said.  
  
'Do you?' Miku persisted. Ray rumaged through his bag and surprisingly found one. It was sliver and had naked woman on it. He handed it to Miku a slight blush, brushing his cheeks. Miku inspected the lighter before looking up at Ray with a questioning, disbelieving face.   
  
'It's not mine I swear!' Ray said glowing red.  
  
'You know, you could warm eskimos when you're face is like that.' Miku said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.   
  
'Shut up.' Ray sigh, defeated.  
  
Miku opened the lighter, a warm dancing light appeared. Ray, his hands behind his head, came closer in interest. Miku lit all the candles. They extingished themselves, Ray let out a gasp of surprise and leaned towards the smoking candles. As soon as they'd gone out they lit themselves, the flames crimson, no other colour and higher then they were before. The flames, flickering, hissing, whispering evil secret words incomprehensible to Miku or Ray. They're flickering was almost hypnotica and the flames seemed to be beckoning. Ray stopped staring at the flames, allowing himself to see the whole picture. Only some of the candles were alight. Miku looked like a stranger as she stared into the cracking flames, almost demonic, as it was the light that the flames threw off.   
  
There were six candles coloured, white, red, white, red, white, red. All the white candles were lit with the red ones being extingished. Miku brought the flame down on the fourth candle, it flared but a loud poof sounded and the white candle on the left of the red one had gone out. Now the first White and the fifth white candles, the forth and sixth red candles were lit. Miku then lit the second Red candle. No poof was heard this time but a loud clunking sound emerged from the draw below the cupboard. All the candles were lit, slowly they changed back to the normal yellow and orange colour. Miku snaked her hands between the candles, the light illuminating her face. She opened the drawer, it slid open with a slight grinding noise. Pulling out a scoll, she draped it over her arms lovingly, looking at the slightly faded design. Ray took a step towards Miku to get a better look at the scroll when a loud hissing erupted from behind him. Miku and Ray turned simultanously. A lady in a blue Kimono, stumbled towards Miku and Ray trying to yell, only being stopped by the massive hole in her throat. The front of her kimono was covered in blood. She stumbled even more wheezing at them. Ray pulled the camera from his bag and put the lens up to his eye just as he saw a ghostly red Katana fly at him from the lady's throat. Ray flinched and the flash filled the room with a bright light for a spilt second. Ray and Miku watched in horror as the katana was repelled and disappeared. There was a hoarse scream of rage and looking up the two saw the Katana had embedded itself in the ghosts throat, where the hole was. The ghost clutched at the handle of the sword, screaming in rage. The apparition couldn't pull it out but her hair had fallen over her face in the struggle. The entity looked up shakily, her thick, straggly, black hair only parting enough for her to see them with one ice blue eye. The pupil of the eye dilated, and filled with a red colour.  
  
'Oh no.' Ray said. The lady shrieked and flew at Ray. The spectactulay horriflying situation had Ray frozen. He stood there dumb founded with the camera in his hand only dimly aware of his fate. A ghostly grey hand reached out, Ray felt the cold ebbing away his strength. He became dully aware of Miku screaming and shouting as the scene slowly grew grey, then darker, then black.  
  
Ray's eyes opened. He first thought of death. The even through his blurry eyes he could tell he was laying on a floor of some sort. It was soft against his cheek. Rubbing his blurry eyes, Ray saw just in time Miku taking a photo of the bloodied woman, her emitting one last screech and being sucked into the camera. Miku's were narrowed, steely and cold, but they brightened once the ghost had gone. Miku turned to Ray who was groggily getting to his feet.  
  
'Are you okay?' Miku asked, as she knelt down beside him.  
  
'Fine, what happened?' Ray said. He looked up into Miku's concerned eyes.  
  
'I'll tell you on the way.' Miku held out a hand and help Ray up. Ray had the scroll now. He took a look at it before they began walking. It had a picture of Children playing Demon Tag. Ray looked at the picture of the child who was the demon and he blacked out.  
  
Flash back  
  
A young girl looked up at a younger Ray. She had three of her friends with her.  
  
'Ray can we play Demon Tag?' The big brown eyes pleaded playfully.  
  
'Ok.' Ray had been teaching his sister the game Demon Tag. She sat in the middle as her friends began to circle her.   
  
end flash back  
  
Ray looked back at the picture before putting it away.  
  
Miku explained what had happened after Ray had black out as they tread across the soft matted floor. Miku had pushed Ray out the way, the camera flew from his grip and Miku caught it. She took a picture of the ghost as Ray lay on the floor.   
  
Ray had hardly noiticed as he took the new information in that they were in an outside garden. Ray looked out at the desolute place with gry dead grass and a skeletal cherry tree. Ray caught a flash of white, hanging spread eagled on the tree but it went as quickly as it came. Ray followed Miku through an open door. Ray was astounded at the amount of dolls there were in this room. There was a big hole in the floor, a red rug beside it. Ray walked across the room, a flash of white catching his eye again. There was a bigger doll in a small alcove. She was wearing a white Kimono, had thick black hair and had ropes attached to her arms, legs and neck. Ray turned from the doll. It looked similar to the person hanging from the tree. He hurried over to Miku, a little freaked.  
  
Miku walked over to the panel, and placed the scroll on the bare wall. There was a click from behind it, and all the candles extingished. Miku's eyes widened in fear and she desperatly looked around for the source of the light's extintion. Miku couldn't find anything and wanted to get through the door in a hurry but then she sensed something behind her. Miku froze knowing there was something behind her. Ray must have also sensed something as he turned and also froze in shock. Voices whispered a chant behind them, slowly growing in volume.  
  
'Kagome, Kagome,  
  
Kago no naka no tori wa,  
  
itsu, itsu deyaru.  
  
Yoake to ban ni.  
  
Tsuru to kage ga sebetta,  
  
Ushiro no shoumen dare.'  
  
Ray watched as the kids circled one girl in the middle. At the same time as he was watching this he was remembering his last encounter with the Demon Tag  
  
game.  
  
Combined flash back mixed with the present  
  
Ray looked across the room to see himself. His younger self. Ray watched shocked as his younger self was telling the kids what to do. They moved around the girl in the middle. Ray gasped as he realised. It was his sister in the middle. As the kids moved, they passed between realms. The ghostly realm and the past where his younger self was conducting the chant. The last word was spoken and the all disappeared. The girl in the middle lingering a second longer.   
  
'Help me Ray!' the whispered words floated softly through the stiff air. Ray fell to his knees as a true flashback took over his mind.  
  
Flash back  
  
'Ushiro no shoumen dare!' Ray chanted as the boy and girls sang along with him. Ray then turned to wait for Harmony's guess, only harmoney was fading. She opened her eyes, turned to Ray, her scared eyes only just peeking through the holes in her hands. Her hands were see through now and quickly becoming invisible. Harmony was young but she knew something was wrong and cried out, her non-existant hands triyng to clutch onto this realm to stay here.  
  
'Help me Ray!' She cried, tears falling down her face, softening her golden brown eyes. Before Ray could move, she had gone. Only now Ray reliased that her friends had also disappeared.  
  
Harmony was three and a half. Ray was 15 then. He stared at the empty space that was the dark room, fighting the tears and wondering if he was going to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
End flash back   
  
Miku hadn't realised what was going on. She had been stealing her nerve. Last time she had turned when the Demon Tag kids were playing behind her. They had reached out for her and she couldn't take it, she turned to find nothing there. This time they had stayed in the same place. At least this way Miku would know where they were. Still staring at the scroll Miku realised that all the kids but one had disappeared, and that kid was standing behind her. Miku slowly turned. A little girl with thick black hair that came down halfway her back had staring up at Miku with cold ice blue eyes. Those eyes unnerved Miku. She drew back slightly as this girl stared up at her. Her face was expressionless and Miku had time to note that she was wearing a Kimono similar to that of Kirie's. The only difference was this one had characters on it and pictures portraying heaven. Miku read the characters aloud.   
  
'Angel?'  
  
'Hai.' The little girl whispered, her lips barely moving at all. Miku's eyes widen as she slowly reached for Miku. Miku backed against the wall as far as she could. The tip of the girls finger touched Miku's arm. It was icy's colder then death itself. Miku gasped as she saw a barrage of images in a flashback.  
  
flashback  
  
The little girl in white making friends with a younger girl in different clothing. A lady, the girl grown up yelling.  
  
'You can't make me! How would you like it!' Just as those words were ringing in Miku's ears. She felt a searing pain and saw what looked like a white angel suspended against the cherry tree outside.  
  
end flashback   
  
The little girl was still staring at Miku who waited with bated breath for next move. The girl, Angel, lifted her finger off Miku's wrist and brought it up. In one quick movement Angel brought her hand back down to grab Miku's wrist when-  
  
'Miku!' Ray pulled himself out of his despair. The girl turned to look at Ray a faded quickly.  
  
'What was that all about?' Miku breathed heavily to herself.  
  
'My sister has something to do with the Blinding ritual.' Ray said. He told Miku of what he saw and Miku in return told Ray what she saw and felt.  
  
They continued, making thier way through the secret door hidden in the dolls room. Miku hated this room, her first encounter with a ghost was here. She went straight to the door, while Ray dawdled for a second picking something off the ground that was inbetween the braiser and the mirror stand which was empty. He hurried after Miku who had already moved into the next room. His footsteps making an echoing noise until he stepped over the threshold. He closed the door behind him which made a grating noise. He turned back to Miku and showed her what he'd picked up. It was a pink and gold angel pin. Miku looked at it with interest. Ray explained as he handed it to her.   
  
'My sister had one just like it the day she disappeared.' Ray said. 'I gave it to her for her 3rd birthday because Angel was her first word.'  
  
Miku and Ray looked down at the pin as they heard a hissing, screaming noise from behind them which could only mean they were going to be attacked!  
  
To be continued   
  
Luckydog: Sorry it took so long to write. I got a new computer and had to transfer files so yeah. But it's long too. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes as I only have Word pad now. . 


	5. Harmonious Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal frame.  
  
Luckydog: Once again I'm sorry about not updating.It's taken me a while to figure out how to upload so plz review anywayz so I know it's being read. If I don't know I may delete this story. Woot! FF2 coming to Xbox!  
  
Harmonious Angel   
  
Once again the silent woman was back, so called because of the the hole in her throat muting her. She advance on Miku, coming closer. As she did, Miku noticed that a skin coloured mask had been placed over the ladys eyes. Hands snaking towards Miku, the cold increasing as the ghost did so, a stream of blood burst out from the eyes, spraying blood all over Miku, the floor and the ghosts own Kimono. Miku knew then and the ghost confirmed it, speaking hoarse, air filled words.  
  
'Demon Tag ritual.' Her hands searching around. 'Angel. Harmony.'  
  
Only three of those words made sense to Miku.   
  
Ray lifted the camera and took a photo. The flash shot the room with light, for only a spilt second. The ghost howled and turned away from Miku. Trying to stop the pain it was feeling, moving from holding it's eyes and throat to whoever, whatever was attacking it. Ray and Miku almost felt sorry for it. A few more flashes and the ghosts shape was distorted into a small blue flame that was pulled into the camera.  
  
'I didn't want her to be the one.' The ghosts voice had changed becoming a lovly silky voice. 'I had to hide her from him.'  
  
There was a chink on the floor and Miku saw a key glinting in the torch light. She reached down and picked it up.   
  
'I wonder what this is to?' Miku asked as she peered at the key.  
  
'I don't know.' Ray answered. 'But let's find some information.' He moved over to the closet. Miku braced herself and retreated, behind the screen near the cupboard of drawers. Ray slid open the dull grey door, and stuck his head in. Miku closed her eyes, awaiting the scream of horror that Ray would emitt upon finding Koji and his body. No scream came and Miku opened one eye causiously. Ray was still looking inside the cupboard his upper body disappearing into the inky darkness. Miku breathed a sigh of relief and begun her search in the cupboard of drawers. She grabbed the old and worn wooden handle of the first one and pulled. The front panel of the drawer came along with it. Miku shone the torch down the dark hole. There was nothing in it. She moved onto the next drawer. It also opened with ease. Last time Miku couldn't open them at all, the wood had been warped and broken......  
  
Miku was sure that the Mansion had once again been brought back to it's original state and the shadows of the past were roaming the mansion thinking that it was their time, not Miku and Ray's.  
  
'That would explain a lot.' Miku whispered and she snapped out of her trance to open the last drawer. It wouldn't open. Miku pulled throwing all her weight against it. It came right out, and Miku fell to the floor heavily. The contents of the drawer clutered against the wooden floorboards next to her. Miku sat up and replaced the drawer before reaching for the blue book that had fallen out of it. She picked it up to read it when bloody fingerprints appeared on the book as though someone was tightly clutching it in thier grasp. Miku gasped as the fingerprints faded. It made Miku afraid to open it yet intrugued her to do so. Miku opened the book. It was a diary disguised as a book. Miku read the first page, leaning against the wood panelling. The pages were yellow, thin and looked ready to crumble with age.  
  
'16th November,  
  
Today Angel made a friend. I don't know who she was or where she came from but she was the same age as Angel. They are both three. Also today, it was decided Angel's fate, it is so horrible that she was to be born at time that she was. She is to perform the Angel ritual. When she is 18 she will leave me here. I tried to get her out of it but he would not allow it.   
  
The little girl appeared in the Demon Tag ritual room. She seemed to be crying and it was lucky that I was there and not him. Angel and I were looking for something to sabotage the ritual, to save my little girl but alas, we couldn't find anything. I was looking near the blinding mask (Oh, how I hate that thing!) when a shudder came over me. I looked back at Angel, she was staring at the circle where the ritual was held, the blood still stains the floor, the last tether for the ones who were sacrificed. It pains me to say that it's almost as if the hearts of the mother and the daughter are in the blood that pours out in that ritual. As I was saying, Angel was staring into the circle where a little girl in strange clothing looked fervently around her, shaking, wide eyed and scared. I walked over to her and picked her up. She seemed to calm down a little. I asked her.  
  
'What is your name?'   
  
'Harmony.' Was her reply.  
  
I was suddenly struck with a horrible but brilliant thought. What if I reared this missing child and replaced her for Angel. It would save my daughter. The two did look alike. So I carried the girl to her new room as Angel followed, with a kind of happier light in her eyes.'  
  
Miku was absorbed. This was the sort of info she was looking for. She flicked to the next page. It was empty, there was nothing there. Miku flicked through the book, the pages still empty except one. The last page had a small entry.  
  
'He's getting too close. He is suspecting that something is up. I have hidden my diary pages in the library. The key is in my possesion, a secret compartment under the window. He musn't know.'  
  
'Miku!' Ray's panicked voice sent shivers up her spine. 'Where are you?'  
  
Miku sighed and came out from behind the screen.   
  
'What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Oh, there you are.' Ray laughed with relief. 'I thought you had disappeared on me.'  
  
'I wouldn't do that.' Miku said getting to her feet.   
  
'I know, but I panicked.' He held the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
  
'Anyway.' Miku walked up to him. 'Read this.' She placed the book in his hands and walked over to the window. Ray looked at Miku in bewilderment before opening it, to read.  
  
Miku kneeled down, the hard wood floor slightly hurting her knees. She held the torch up, looking for somrthing on the seat under the window. Unable to see it she reached out and felt the wood. The smooth varnish slid under her fingertips as she moved them silkily along. Suddenly something rough brushed against her fingertips. Miku kept her finger there and shone the light onto the wood. There was an abrasion, a small hole that would fit a key. Miku pulled out the cold brass key and slid it into the slot with a gentle click. Another click when she turned it and then a small gap bacame appearent on the front of the window seat. She lifted it to find the rest of the yellowing diary pages in the vicinity of the hollow box. Pulling out the fading papers, she began to read the first line, but her knees were hurting her, so the replaced the top of the gap, locked it, before sinking into the old cushions. They threw up a bit of dust but Miku didn't care she was too eagar to read.  
  
'Angel has become good friends with Harmony. Tenchi came home from his trip to Kyoto. He realised that Harmony was new. Straight away, when the two were playing in the cherry artium.   
  
'What is that child doing there?' He questioned. He was pointing to Angel. It had been so long since he had seen her. Harmony looked more like Angel when he had left. I licked my lips, they had gone strangely dry as they tend to do when I tell tales.  
  
'I had another child.' I replied. 'Just after you left. I had twins.' At this point my eyes started watering. I hate lying so, especially because I was also becoming attached to Harmony.   
  
'Good one of them can perform the strangling ritual.' He turned and walked back inside. I froze in horror. He was willing to sacrifice them both. Only then did I realise what a cold heartless man he was. I know that the Mask of Reflection will turn into a demon, it has to.'  
  
Miku flicked through a bit and read a later post at a later date.   
  
'Harmony has been chosen, her fate is to protect the shrine maidens for the next 225 years.'  
  
Miku heard Ray make a noise behind him. She stopped reading and turned.  
  
'A girl with strange clothing.' Ray muttered rapidly, a strange look on his face. 'Maybe because they were ahead of thier time. She would have been crying cause she was scared. Harmony. Oh, Harmony, what did I do to you?'  
  
'Ray?' Miku took a step forward, towards him. 'What's wrong?'  
  
Ray looked at the diary before looking back up at Miku. 'My sister, on her birthday, she disappeared. She disappeared playing a game, a game called Demon Tag, a game I taught her to play. Right in front of my eyes.' Ray looked at his hands, his voice rising. 'Right in front of my eyes she disappeared. She called for help as she faded, I made her vanish. She was only 3.'  
  
He looked at Miku. 'She was only 3.' He repeated.  
  
'I'm sure she was alright.' Miku said coming closer to comfort him.  
  
'Her name was Harmony.' Ray muttered.  
  
Miku froze, slowly she hid the papers behind her back. Ray notice and asked her what was on them. He knew they had something to do with the missing pages.  
  
'What happened?' He asked urgently. 'What happened to my sister?'  
  
'She....' Miku didn't want to break his heart but she didn't want to lie to him either. 'She preformed the White Angel ritual. I'm so sorry Ray.'  
  
Ray stared at the floor. 'Then where did the other kids go?'  
  
'Other kids?' Miku thought about the Demon Tag kids, the ones who played with her great-grandmother. 'Ray it wasn't you, it was the ghost kids. They pulled Harmony into the past!'   
  
Ray seemed to be thinking before saying. 'You're right. They did.'  
  
Miku moved towards Ray when a chilling cold fell upon them. The breath crytalised in the air in front of them and frost slowly crept over the window.  
  
'Stay away from my brother!' A small girl with black shoulder length hair had appeared in front of Miku. Her ice blue eyes stared undefiantly up at her, it was unerving. Her pale lips almost the colour of milk, her skin too. She wasn't distorted like the other ghosts. She almost looked human.   
  
'You cannot touch him. You have no right and now you shall pay!' The little girls hands seemed to warp through time and space as they shot towards Miku's throat. Miku, shocked raised a hand....  
  
to be continued 


	6. Harmony

Discalimer: I do not own Fatal frame, you should know this by now.  
  
Luckydog: Sorry bout that big gap in uploading well now I've figured out how to do it again, we should be fine One last word. Cliches are funny, my spelling's not.  
  
Harmony  
  
Miku felt as though the next second lasted a year. The little girl's hands racing towards Miku's neck witht he intent to kill. Thudding footsteps, blurred actions and the overwhelming darkness. Miku saw her life in front of her eyes. Dull and confusing shouts accompined her life. (Stop! Stop!) Finding her mother dead in the backyard hanging from the cherry tree, Mafuyu leaving, Her arriving in the Himuro mansion after Mafuyu, Mafuyu sacrificing his life, Meeting Ray, Ending up once again at the Himuro mansion and then black. Dull, blank, endless black. Before the black came Miku realised out of all those times, only one of them was good. She should've had more happiness in her life before she died but now it was too late for that.  
  
'Stop! Nooooooo!'  
  
Ray couldn't let this ghost, even if it was his sister hurt his friend. He ran in front of Miku and sheilded her. Ray saw the ghosts ice blue eyes looking up at him.   
  
'You're not my sister.' He said. 'My sister had brown eyes.'   
  
The little girl narrowed her eyes before disappearing. Then Miku began to fall, no longer held in place by the ghosts power. Ray spun around and caught her as the missing diary pages slipped from her grasp. Ray picked up Miku and carried her over to the window seat, he placed her gently on the dusty, faded cushions and walked back to the middle of the room, with the feeling of being watched and the screen in the middle of the room didn't help. He kept thinking that there was someone hiding behind it.  
  
'I'm going nuts.' He said to himself quietly. 'There we go, it's now official. I'm talking to my self.'  
  
He picked up the diary pages as a wram breeze hit the back of his neck raising the hair on it. He turned to see Kirie.  
  
'You know, I've never been in this part of the mansion.' Kirie said as she approached. 'It's quite pretty.'  
  
(Ray: --U)  
  
She caught sight of Miku. 'What happened?'  
  
'Some girl ghost held Miku in some strange power.' Ray answered.  
  
'That's why I came.' Kirie nodded. 'There's a strange presence roaming the mansion, a ghost that laid dormant while I ran the mansion.'  
  
'She caims to be my sister.' Ray said. 'But she can't be, her eyes are the wrong colour.'  
  
'I don't understand why a ghost would try to pretend to be another person.' Kirie asked.  
  
'I don't know, but my sister was part of the ritual.' Ray said dully.  
  
'Ritual?' Kirie perked up. 'Which one?'  
  
'Angel.' Ray replied. 'She took Angel's place. We will soon know what the Angel ritual does and how it's done.' Ray looked at the book in his hands. 'All the answers are in here.'  
  
Kirie nodded solomnly. 'No need for me to say it, but be careful and take care off Miku. For some reason she's like a sister to me.' Kirie faded and Ray scanned the room for a place sit. Ray still had that lingering feeling that something was behind the screen. He walked around to the look at the other side of the screen. Nothing there. Ray was about to turn around and look after Miku when a creak sounded from the otherside of the room. Ray watched amazed as footprints, little footprints appeared in the growing dust on the floor. They came closer, heading for Ray, he was about to take a step back when...  
  
'Don't be scared, Ray.' A charming girls voice said, echoing distantly. 'I won't hurt you. You never hurt me.'  
  
The voice was familiar.  
  
'Harmony?' Ray asked looking at the footprints. They stopped right in front of him. He felt a warm touch on his hand.  
  
'Take care of her, she hides her feelings.' Harmony said, still holding his hand. 'I love you.'  
  
The footprints stayed in the dust but he knew harmony had left.  
  
'Why would Harmony appear to me in a childs form, rather then the form that she died in?' Ray asked himself. He turned, back to the window box, now aware of every particle of rising dust dancing around his feet. He sat down next to Miku and opened the book. He read the pages Miku had read but went further, trying to find out what happened to Harmony.  
  
'6 June.  
  
Harmony doesn't grow. At least she grows slower then Angel. Angel's now fiften while Harmony is only 4. Angel and Harmony have been friends forever it seems and while Angel is now due to perform the Angel Ritual she is glad that Harmony doesn't have to go through what she went through.  
  
Sometimes when Harmony sleeps she calls out. Strange things, names and other words. Ray, Mom, Kagome and TV. Only three of those thing I know. Whatever TV is I wouldn't know. Angel suits the Angel ritual so well. The angel ritual is also called the protection ritual, Angel is always protecting Harmony.'  
  
Ray skipped to the last post.  
  
'26 November.  
  
Today I have to perform the Demon tag ritual as my other daughter Ayame shall be preforming the Strangling ritual. Tenchi changed his name after the Angel ritual, he couldn't stand his name linking him to the Angel ritual. I was wrong, the mask of reflection changed to an angel. He kept his distance so it was easier for both him and Angel. Two months ago she performed it, two months ago Harmony disappeared, I couldn't walk into the Cherry artium for a week, until the priests did what they had to do, as horrible as it was. Somethings wrong with Tenchi, he has suddenly become very protective of the Ritual, very secrective, I fear for my life, I truley do as Tenchi won't let any information escape, which means he'll probably kill me. He has been sharpening his Katana's lately...'  
  
Ray stopped reading, there was movement from Miku and it seemed as though she was stirring. Mike held her head and rose off the dusty cushions. She turned to Ray.  
  
'What happened?' Miku asked.  
  
'Kirie appeared...' Ray told Miku everything including the ghost appearing and what he'd read. 'Now all we need is to find out when it happens and how.'  
  
'Maybe the budda room?' Miku asked.  
  
'Budda room?' Ray repeated following Miku out of the library and into the lamp hallway. The laturns weren't lit and swung slowly like in a breeze but filmed in slow motion. Ray found it creepy. Miku walked down to the end near the closet but turned into a little alcove. Here a door was boarded up.  
  
'Could you break it?' Miku asked him, stepping back.  
  
'Sure.' Ray pulled a crow-bar out of his bag and pried the peice of wood off. He opened the door. A zig zagging corridor spread out in front of him. Miku brushed past him and he immeditly fell into step behind her. Miku kept walking and soon a darkened garden grew in front of them. She turned her back on the garden with the stone monument and opened the twin doors infront of her. The stale darkness was soon broken slightly with faint beams of moon light struggling to light a path for the two weary adventurers. Miku shone the torch at thier surroundings as she entered. Ray was stunned and disgusted at the giant budda statues, bloodied at various limbs. Miku flashed the light trying to catch a glimpse of something that shouldn't be there. The light cut through the murky black like a nkife, showing each excruciatingly painful detail. Miku left the budda's and walked up to the temple, Ray lagging behind, staring in amazement and horror at the buddas. Miku was at the little temple, after going up two steps, she reached out spying a peice of paper sticking out from under the roof. She lifted the lid and found a sheet of rice paper. She pulled it out and brought it up to the light. It was hard to believe.  
  
'This room is scary.' Ray said from behind her, making her jump. 'Hey,' He said spotting the piece of paper. 'Maybe it's one of those ones where you have to be in natural light to read it.'  
  
'Maybe.' Miku replied.  
  
'Maybe we should call it a night.' Ray said.  
  
'Yeah, let's sleep here.' Miku said. Ray looked panicked until he saw the expression on Miku's face.  
  
'You're evil, you know that.' Ray said as the left the budda room.  
  
'I know.' Miku smiled. They climbed the staircase and walked around the partition, the moonlight lighting the upper level and giving it a warmer feel. Soon they were once again in the small bedroom, sure that in the morning the would know everything they needed to know to break Mafuyu free from the clutches of Angel.  
  
to be continued  
  
Luckydog: Woot! One more chappie. See I uploaded on time. U 


	7. Uncovering the truth

Disclaimer: No I don't own Fatal frame. But Ray's mine glomps Ray  
  
Luckydog: White mage, I must say completly forgot about the film. U So if your goal was to make me look stupid, mission accomplished. Ray probablycarried the film with him. I mean he carries a crow bar, why not film?  
  
Uncovering the truth  
  
As the bright rays of sunlight, sprinkled red on Miku's eyes, Miku kept her eyes closed, beliving what had happened to be a dream. She slowly opened one eye. Dusty surroundings, damp beds and everything in different stages of deteriation. No she was still in the Himuro mansion.  
  
Better get started Miku thought and she tried to get up except something was pulling her back. Miku panicked before looking down. Ray's arm was wrapped around her waist. He must have done it in his sleep because he then mumbled and rolled over. Miku watched him for a while before picking up the papers to read.  
  
'The white Angel ritual.  
  
The White Angel's entire purpose is to protect the forth coming Shrine Maidens and the rituals themselves. This consists of finding a caring soul and hanging them from the cherry tree near the entrance to the moon well. Their soul and body (if they have one) shall hang from the tree for 7 days. The Maiden or Alter boy should be wearing a white kimono, done in the traditional stlye. This is what gives the angel ritual it's name, the soul looks like an angel with broken wings that droop down the side of the soul. Whether the the living die of of starvetion or not is not known.  
  
The White Angel ritual should be performed on the 3rd of March every 225 years with the lucky number three persisting in it.'  
  
Miku held the paper in shock.  
  
'Poor Angel.' She said. Beside her Ray stirred.  
  
'Mornin' already?' He slurred.  
  
'Yeah.' Miku mumbled.  
  
'What's wrong?' He asked.  
  
'I thought the strangling Ritual was bad.' Was all that Miku said. Ray looked at her curiously.  
  
'You want breakfast?' Ray asked.  
  
'No thanks.' Miku said.  
  
'Umm...okay.' Ray got up and Miku left the room holding herself and not saying a word. Ray felt as though he'd done something wrong.  
  
Miku had already opened the little door when Ray had moved into the anter room.  
  
'Wait up Miku!' He chased after her. 'What's wrong, and you can't tell there isn't anything.' Miku jogged down the stairs with Ray in hot persuit.  
  
'I don't want to tell you.' Miku said.  
  
'I can't help you unless I know.' Ray grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
'the ritual's so horrible.' Miku said finally.  
  
'They stopped practing it after Angel's so don't worry.' Ray assured her. A glint of morning light flashed off of Ray's arm. Miku looked as he moved it. It was his watch, one of those ones that told you the hours, minutes, seconds, day, months and years. Right now it was saying, 10: 41, 57 seconds and 3rd, march. Miku did some quick calculations. Today was the day of the next White Angel ritual. Miku looked up at Ray to tell him this when his facial expression had changed. He was looking Miku at the tree. Miku turned. A woman hung from the tree, her thick black hair falling on her chest shielding her eyes, her white Kimono fading against the morning light. A sudden suffocating cold passed over them both. The girl moved slightly in an non-existant breeze, her kimono flaping softly. Miku had a strange case of De ja Vu, From her experience with Kirie. She heard Ray turn behind her. Then a high soft voice, chilling to the depths of the soul.  
  
'Join me Ray.' The little girl who posed as his sister was at his feet. Miku looked at the girl hanging from the tree.   
  
'Join us.' Thier lips moved in unison.  
  
'She's an appirition.' Miku said. 'A holographic version of her when she was a young girl.' Miku pointed to Angel, hanging from the tree. Ray took a step back.  
  
'Miku...' A hoarse male voice called. It wasn't Ray. It was...Mafuyu. His distorted arms reaching for Miku.   
  
'No.' Miku said. 'You're being control by her. I don't know how she can call herself an angel. She's evil.' Mafuyu stopped slightly and Kirie appeared. She took Mafuyu in her grasp.  
  
'I won't be able to hold him for long.' Kirie said. 'Find some way to defeat her.'  
  
Ray and Miku nodded and moved out onto the grass. Angel's head still hung limply on her breast. Suddenly she loked up at them. Her bleeding eyes spewing red all over the ice blue, dribbling down her face and making her look grosteque. Her nails, hands and wrists were also bleeding, the blood slowly running off the fingertips and hanging in spectacularly red ropes before splashing on the ground. Angel clenched her hands and began to pull. The slightly visible ghostly ropes held, creaking in protest. A loud snap was heard and Angel fell to the floor. Her face and body a grizzly sight. Angel held her head high, looking defiantly at Miku. As she did this, Miku saw the bleeding rope marks cut into her neck. Miku met with Angel's ice blue eyes. Suddenly she flew at Miku, Miku took a step back but it was too late. Ray had tried to tackle her, and now Angel had him in her grasp. Angel moved backwards smirking at Miku.  
  
'No.' Miku sunk into the cold wet ground. The sunligght was fading fast even thoguh it was only morning. 'Not another one.' Warm tears, gradually ran down Miku's face making her cold and itchy. 'Please have mercy and take me instead!'  
  
Angel moved her hands up from her sides and Miku thought that Ray would fall to the ground. Instead his clothing went fuzzy and morphed into a white kimono.  
  
'No!' Miku sunk to the ground crying. 'I can't let you do this.' She looked round for something to stop her with. Angel raised her arms above her hand. Ropes from the tree whipped out and clutched Ray in their grasp. They pulled taunt and Ray looked like Angel had a few moments ago with his arms out and his head hanging limply on his chest. Miku looked away from the dreadful sight. Kirie was moving one arm, trying to get Miku's attention without Angel knowing. Miku looked at her. She pointed to the camera then at herself.  
  
Why would Kirie want me to take a photo of her. Then Miku saw Mafuyu's arm come out of Kirie's body. She wants me to take a picture of Mafuyu? Miku shrugged, got up and ran over to the camera, throwing mud and damp grass behind her with every footstep. She hand grasped the cold metal, she aimed it at Kirie and took a photo. Mafuyu screeched and fell out of Kirie. He didn't deform this time, he changed though. Mafuyu held his head and stood up. He looked like Kirie and Angel, almost human.  
  
'What's going on?' He asked. 'Miku, What are you doing here?'  
  
'Trying to save your soul.' Miku said breathlessly with fear.   
  
'Miku's friend is about to be sacrificed.' Kirie said coming up and holding his arm.  
  
'What?' Mafuyu looked over at the tree, Miku followed his eyes, she widened her own and let out a gasp of fright. Another rope going around Ray's neck had appeared and was tightening. Miku ran over to the tree, Angel heard her approach and sneered at her.  
  
'Smile.' Miku said and took a photo. Nothing happened. Angel ingnored her and Miku threw the camera out of frustration. It went through Angel and shattered on the tree. The mirror Ray had used for the camera fell to the ground at her feet. The moon light shone off it and the mirror itself seemed to glow.  
  
'Another holy mirror.' Kirie smiled.  
  
The Mirror rose, levitating in front of Angel, she was no longer smiling. The mirror fused itself into a knot in the tree....  
  
flashback  
  
'No I don't want to.' Angel screamed. She bit the priest who was holding one of her arms she hit a artery and the blood gushed out all over one of Angel's sleeves. She tried to run but the other priest held on and Angel fell to the floor.   
  
'You can't do this to me!' Angel screeched. 'I will come back and kill you all!'   
  
A little girl of four came into the garden. Angel paused looking at her a moment. The little girl looked at Angel fighting, in pain, covered in blood, people dying around her and then the shouting. The little girl looked scared and then ran off crying.  
  
'Harmony, I'm sorry i didn't-' A priest hit Angel in the head. Angel in turn slapped him. He pulled the ropes on either wrist and she stumbled backwards towards the cherry tree.  
  
'I won't....let you...do this!' Angel yelled struggling against her bonds. Another priest placed the holy mirror in the knot of the tree. The priest holding Angel strung her up against the tree and cut her eyes as payback. The mirror glowed with moon light and intensified the light, it shone through Angel, piercing her very soul....  
  
end   
  
Angel fell to her knees.   
  
'I...won't...let...you...'  
  
She faded her soul finally free. Miku look up at Ray expecting him to be released from his bonds. No the ropes were still tightening and the mirror was glowing brighter, gaining power.  
  
3rd of march the Angel ritual is performed  
  
'Ray's still going to be sacrifiaced!' Miku yelled. 'We need to stop it or get a substitute.'  
  
'Do you need a body?' Mafuyu asked.  
  
'No, a soul is all that's needed.' Miku said.  
  
'It won't hurt you.' Kirie told Mafuyu. 'And I'll be here with you all the way.'  
  
Mafuyu walked up to the tree. 'I WANT to perform the White Angel ritual and protect the shine maidens.'  
  
Ray body was released from the tree, he fell heavily with a muffled thump on the ground. Mafuyu was taken by the ropes onto the tree.  
  
'Go Miku, I don't want you to see this.' Mafuyu called to her. Miku nodded. She knelt over Ray.  
  
'Wake up Ray. We can leave.' He began to stir. He looked up at Miku, smiled then looked past Miku with his mouth open.  
  
'Miku. Harmony?' He said.  
  
Miku turned. Ray's little sister ran over to him.  
  
'She's not dead.' Kirie said. 'The ghosts warp time, she's been kept safe in Angel's memory, only to be released because of Angel finally moving on.'   
  
'Harmony!' Ray picked up the little girl. She was about seven now. She had aged very slowly. 'This is my friend Miku, she helped me find you.'  
  
'Hi Ray's girlfriend.' Harmony smiled and waved. Ray went red.  
  
'Hi Ray little sister.' Miku answered.  
  
'Please leave.' Mafuyu rasped.  
  
Miku grabbed Ray's hand and they ran through the dusty broken house till they got out the front.  
  
'Um, Miku....' Ray asked as they were safe over the bridge and near his car.  
  
'Yes, I will go out with you.'  
  
Ray wiped his brow.  
  
'And I will move in too.' Miku said. Harmony grabbed Miku's hand and they ran to the car with Ray chasing after them and bring up the rear.   
  
The moon shone down on the clearing as the three got in the car. The night seemed peaceful and calm.  
  
7 days later  
  
Ray picked up the student newpaper. Miku picked up the national paper. Ray read Miku's article then looked up at her.  
  
'Swap?'  
  
'ok.'   
  
They swapped newspapers and Harmony bounded into the room.  
  
'Yay! School today.'  
  
'What would you like for breakfast?' Miku asked her getting up.  
  
'Waffles! Waffles!'  
  
'What with?'   
  
'Ice-cream'  
  
It was a normal day for Ray, Miku and Harmony. As They got ready to take Harmony to school Ray handed Miku the newspaper and pointed out an article.  
  
'Himuro Mansion Collapses  
  
The old Himuro mansion standing outside of Tokyo collapsed through the night. It had remianed uninhabited for many years.'  
  
'225 to be exact' Miku cut in.  
  
'No one knows why it collapsed but the investigation team has found four bodies. Two with rope marks, one with the eyes gorged out and one with both. All four of them can be indentified at the morgue. If anyone has any information they should call and let us know.'  
  
'It collapsed, no longer held together by the spirits replaying the past.' Miku said.  
  
'Yeah.' Ray nodded. They walked out the door the fading voices mingling.  
  
'So much for a normal day.'  
  
The picture of the collapsed mansion showed a spirit on the bridge in a white kimono, a spirit people would be asking about for decades, some said it was evil,. others said it was an Angel.  
  
Who knows?  
  
the end 


End file.
